


20 Minutes into Netflix and Chill and he completely embarrasses himself

by billbert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, Awkward Sex, Cutie pies, Established Relationship, Fave, First Time, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration, Smut, cute sex, kenma being flustered, kuroo being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants to take his relationship with Kenma a step further, but oh god-</p><p>He's awful at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Minutes into Netflix and Chill and he completely embarrasses himself

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and lemme know if dis was awkward enough

They'd been dating for a while, and Kuroo had decided that he wanted to take their relationship a step further. Well, in all honesty, he'd wanted to get a little more intimate with his childhood friend since he'd starting becoming aware of his sexuality, but that was beside the point.

The fact of the matter was that he was presently sitting on the couch with Kenma, absent-mindedly watching Nickelodeon. It was the perfect chance to make a move that he knew Kenma wouldn't dare to make. One arm slithered out and wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulder, and it was painfully obvious that Kuroo was simply trying to instill a casual, affectionate atmosphere.

Judging by the way Kenma stiffened at his touch, the blond knew what he was planning to do. But Kuroo's fingers felt the tension slowly drain from the other's slight frame, and he considered step one of his poorly-formulated plan a great success.

It was then that Kenma did the unthinkable - he scooched a little closer to the noiret and rested his head on the shoulder that became available to him. Kuroo's face instantly grew red - for one, he was awful at this sort of thing. But the main issue at hand was the fact that Kenma actually seemed to _want_ this physical contact.

 

Kuroo was overjoyed.

He pulled his cat-like boyfriend even closer, only nervous due to the fact that he knew his next move would be a risky one. Tentatively, he reached for the remote, switching off the only distraction they had. This earned Kuroo a nonplussed look from the boy at his side, though the blond kept his mouth shut.

Kuroo became acutely aware of his two options.  
A) He could lean in for a kiss, which could either lead to something more sexual in nature (yes!!!) or an utterly perplexed, half-hearted reaction that would leave the two in an awkward atmosphere.  
B) He could say something in an attempt to diffuse the tension, though this probably wouldn't lead to an outcome he'd like. Also, he _really_ wanted to kiss Kenma.

 

So he ended up going with plan A, resting his fingers on the bottom of the other's chin and tilting his head up a little. God, he had amazing eyes. And right now, they were huge, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. Kuroo couldn't help but smile when Kenma's cheeks started taking on a pink hue and his pupils dilated noticeably.

Kenma seemed to want this - so Kuroo didn't waste another second. Gently, not wanting to frighten the other, he pressed their lips together. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first of an obviously sexual nature. Kuroo made this very clear to his boyfriend, sliding his tongue past the other's lips without a second thought.

Evidently, Kenma was somewhat taken aback by this sudden course of action, but he reciprocated with more skill than Kuroo has expected. Immediately, a rush of blood was sent south, and the noiret scolded himself for being so eager. When Kenma sat up a little, hands against Kuroo's chest, he leaned in further, shyly growing more and more enthusiastic. Kuroo could barely take it – he wanted more, wanted to _touch_ him.

Although he hadn’t wanted to rush things, his body disobeyed orders and broke the kiss. Kenma made an adorable little noise of protest that made Kuroo’s oncoming ‘problem’ slightly more intense.

“Kenma…sit on my lap. More comfy that way.” The noiret ventured, running a hand through the other’s soft, pudding-patterned hair.

Said pudding-head didn’t seem too repulsed by the idea, and surprisingly, he nodded slightly and obliged the other’s request. Kuroo could barely breathe. When the other clambered up onto his lap, essentially straddling him, Kuroo just about died. He didn't know if he was ready for this - it was too much, too good.       

And aside from that, his erection had finally made an appearance. Really, it always picked the best possible times to show up. Kuroo prayed desperately to every god he knew that Kenma wouldn’t notice the event currently taking place beneath the fabric of his jeans.

 

The gods did not accommodate his request. Kenma’s body tensed up as he shifted his position a little, giving Kuroo a bit of a surprised look. The blond seemed to have a moment of hesitation – looking as if he were close to pulling away entirely and never speaking of this situation ever again.

Kuroo understood. He felt terrible. He didn't know how innocent Kenma was regarding matters of sexuality, but since he'd never brought it up before, the noiret could only assume the worst. He'd turned a perfectly innocent kiss into a disgusting situation of carnal indulgence, and in doing so, he'd made his precious, pure kitten uncomfortable! What an awful thing to do!

It was then that Kuroo realised that Kenma might not be such an innocent angel after all – rather than pulling away, he stayed put. Looking away bashfully, he began to press his hips against his boyfriend’s.

Was Kenma seriously _teasing_ him? Kuroo found the situation hard to believe, but there was no way in hell that he was complaining! He could barely move due to nerves, but he still managed to rest his hands on Kenma’s slim waist.

Kenma leaned in to kiss him again, fingers gripping the fabric of the noiret’s shirt. He rolled his hips in timid circles that drove Kuroo insane. If he kept this up, then…

…well, their activities would likely be cut short.

 

Resisting the urge to get overtly sexual with the sheepish coquette perched on his lap, Kuroo focused his attentions on the kissing, trying his best not to overpower the other. His hands, however, were still focused on an area below the torso, and he found himself feeling up Kenma’s ass.

When Kenma let out a soft, breathy moan into the kiss, he pulled away in shame. Kuroo, however, had practically reached his breaking point due to that little noise, and he muffled his desires by leaving love bites on the other. He figured that Kenma would understand this course of action – cats had to mark their territory, after all.

Fortunately, the smaller teen’s weak spot appeared to be his pale neck, and Kuroo’s efforts were rewarded with a few delicate whimpers. It was obvious from that point onward that Kenma didn’t know what to do with himself – this was particularly evidenced in his desperate, half-terrified expression when he broke the kiss.

Kuroo valiantly decided to take charge.

Of course, Kuroo had never been in a situation like this before, so he was understandably awkward. He had no way of knowing how far Kenma wanted to go, so he supposed that he'd have to ask.

"Hey...Kenma? Should we, uh...head to my room?" He asked, cringing at the way his voice cracked out of arousal. "It's...if we're gonna fuck, then...might be better."

Shit. He'd blown it. He'd approached the cat too quickly, and now it was going to scamper off in fear. What a waste! Indeed, that seemed to be what was taking place. Kenma climbed off of Kuroo’s lap and stood up, looking more than a little uncomfortable.

 

“I have to go.” He frowned, speaking in a hushed tone of voice that made Kuroo feel extremely guilty. The blond was shifting his weight from side to side, taking a few steps back.

“I…you don’t have to go! That just kinda…slipped out.” Kuroo said hastily, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his boyfriend’s thin wrist. He tugged gently, urging him to remain on the spot. The pink tint on Kenma’s cheeks faded to crimson, and he curled his eyebrows upwards, a helpless look forming in his eyes.

Kuroo let go, scanning Kenma’s form one last time. Being a particularly horny teenage boy, his lecherous gaze lingered between the other’s legs – and that’s when he noticed it.

“Kenma…you have a-“ Kuroo proudly began to announce, before he was cut off by a small hand covering his mouth. Kenma's golden eyes shone with a stubborn anger that the noiret rarely got to see. Frankly, it was kind of cute.

"Don't say it." Kenma frowned, keeping his hand lightly pressed against his talkative boyfriend's mouth. "I know perfectly well what's going on down there.”

This turn of phrase made Kuroo burst into his characteristic laughter, causing the blond to retract his hand and give his counterpart a look of exasperation. When Kuroo had finished cackling over the other’s predicament, he stood up alongside him, enjoying the advantage this gave him in regards to height. He patted Kenma’s head in a patronizing manner, resulting in an irritated grumble.

He paced away by a few steps, turning to look back at the obviously-flustered teenager loitering near the couch. “C’mere, kitten. I can help you with that-“ The noiret said flirtatiously, giving his boyfriend a sly wink. He hoped that he sounded sexy, but he knew that he probably just sounded stupid.

 

Kenma’s face heated up, and he followed behind the other reluctantly. It was apparent that he had no idea what was going on, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted this – as long as Kuroo never called him ‘kitten’ ever again. Honestly, that was so cringeworthy that he considered bailing on the whole idea right then and there.

Kuroo entered his bedroom, a slender figure trailing wordlessly and awkwardly behind him. Once they were both inside, he shut the door – he wanted to say something cool, like “Looks like we’re alone now.” but he decided against it.

“Kuroo, what are we actually going to do? You don’t expect me to… _you know…_ do you?” Kenma asked quietly, leaning against the door with an uneasy look on his face. The possibility of sex hung heavy in the air, creating an unfamiliar tension that made the two of them feel pretty uncomfortable.

“I don’t expect you to do anything. Whatever we do is up to you.” Kuroo said, desperately fighting to hold onto the mood they’d established mere minutes ago. In an attempt to hold Kenma’s interest, he moved closer, grabbing the blond by the wrists and pinning him against the door. This gave him a perfect angle of attack, and he immediately moved down and captured the other’s lips in a kiss.

 

Kenma reciprocated, and Kuroo could tell that he was growing less nervous by the second. He had to keep this mood intact if he wanted this to lead anywhere. He let go of Kenma’s wrists, dropping his hands down to the waistband of the other’s pants, starting to undo them. The kiss served as a method of distraction, an incentive to the blond to keep from protesting. Kenma was famously self-conscious, after all.

But there was not a hint of protest coming from the other, who simply leaned into the kiss and allowed the other to tug down his pants. Kuroo thanked the heavens silently.

The noiret pulled away, feeling accomplished. This was the first time he’d actually been able to talk Kenma into undressing in front of him, and it was exciting. Although there were bruises on the blond’s legs due to sport, they looked more feminine than Kuroo had expected.

“Hey, do you shave your legs-?” Kuroo needled, running a hand down the other’s smooth thigh, trying to get a reaction out of him.

“I don’t have to answer that.” Kenma murmured angrily, before being dragged over to the bed by his suddenly-confident boyfriend.

 

Kuroo sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs slightly, leaving a space for Kenma to sit. He knew what he wanted to do, and he felt a little more secure in his sexual prowess due to the fact that he’d managed to get this far. “Sit here – back towards me.” He practically demanded.

Kenma didn’t particularly like it when Kuroo got cocky, but he did as he was told, sitting between Kuroo’s legs, leaning back against the other’s chest. He tilted his head back to look up at the noiret, making uncertain eye contact with him. “What are you gonna do?” He asked quietly.

Chuckling out of both nervousness and excitement, Kuroo looped his thumbs around the waistband of the other’s boxers, tugging them off before Kenma had a chance to protest. Immediately, the air between them changed – it was obvious that the blond was extremely ashamed, because he hid his face, grumbling half-hearted insults at his boyfriend.

“C’mon, no need to be shy-“ Kuroo breathed out, his movements growing shaky again as he ran a hand through his boyfriend’s purin-esque hair. “You’re perfect, Kenma – so don’t be shy.” He insisted, mentally congratulating himself for being so dang _smooth._

“Don’t look at me.” Kenma huffed, bringing his hands down to cover himself. He could really be quite stubborn – it was irritating at a time like this. But Kuroo didn’t want to pressure the other into anything (although he’d probably already done so), and therefore he simply rested his own hands on the other’s smaller ones.

“Please? You’re so beautiful, I can’t help but want to look-“ He cooed, kissing the back of the blond’s neck as he began to gently pry the hands away.

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not lying. I think you’re adorable.”

The compliments flustered Kenma enough for Kuroo to be allowed to uncover the other. After that, the noiret could easily see why his boyfriend had been so embarrassed – like every other part of his body, Kenma’s erection was rather small. But it suited him – Kuroo wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Although there were several complaints and weak protests, Kuroo wrapped his hand around the other’s member, stroking up and down gently as he resumed work on his gallery of love bites from earlier. It was plain to see that the smaller teen had never been touched in this way by anyone else before, judging by the way he arched up and moved his hips to meet Kuroo’s touches.

Kuroo wrapped his free arm around the other’s waist, holding him protectively. His strokes and touches grew faster and a little more rough, earning him a mewl of pleasure from Kenma. “Stop, Kuroo- I’m-“ He panted softly, his voice high and staccato with arousal.

 

“Already? You’re pretty fast-“ Kuroo teased, pulling his hand away and leaving the other completely frustrated. This was irritating to Kenma, who quickly scrambled to retrieve his discarded boxers.

 

“If you’re gonna keep teasing me, I’ll just leave.” He muttered, grabbing the underwear. “And I swear to god, if you’re looking at my ass right now, I’ll never do anything like this with you ever again.”

“I can’t help but look! It’s really cute! Stop threatening me and stay here – I promise I’ll stop teasing you, if you stop teasing me.” Kuroo protested, still sitting peacefully on the bed, though he himself was reaching breaking point, and it was growing increasingly difficult not to leap up and simply ravish the other.

“I haven’t been teasing you.” Kenma stated simply, though he made his way back over to the bed, sitting next to Kuroo and bringing his knees up to his chest and leaning against the larger boy’s shoulder.

“Are you kidding me? This entire day, the cute little things you’ve been doing just make me want to pin you down and fuck you until you can’t walk! I- seriously, there’s no way you can say that you haven’t been teasing me, Kenma.” He snapped, though he instantly regretted the words when he saw the other’s catlike eyes widen considerably.

“Look, sorry, I just-“

“Fuck me, then.”

 

Kuroo was taken aback. Had Kenma really just asked him to…

 

“If you’re so sexually frustrated by me, then just fuck me, Kuroo.” Kenma stated, looking up at his boyfriend with those large, glassy eyes of his. Kuroo’s heart leapt up into his throat and he choked on it, spluttering word fragments that didn’t make sense when put together. Sex with Kenma…? The noiret practically came right then and there, just from picturing it.

Kenma crawled over to the centre of the bed, removing his shirt wordlessly and evidently trying not to implode with self-consciousness. Kuroo looked over and took in the sight of the other’s naked form. God, he was gorgeous. Though he lacked in the area of masculinity, it just made him more attractive in the eyes of the noiret.

Taking the hint, Kuroo immediately and cartoonishly got rid of his clothes, though he tripped over his jeans and his head got caught in his shirt, eliciting a rare giggle from his boyfriend. Once the offending fabric had been appropriately discarded, he clambered onto the bed and hovered over Kenma, his eyes lustful in an utterly primitive, immature way.

“Stop eyefucking me.”

“I’m not—“

“You are. Why not do the real thing?”

“I’m going to—“

“Well then, get on with it before I change my mind…”

 

Kuroo let out a shaky breath, removing the last of his own clothing and tossing it off of the bed. “Okay-“ he obliged, his stomach lining giving birth to about five thousand butterflies, which was extremely uncomfortable. Was he really going to be able to go through with this? Would he even be good at it? Was it even _possible_ to do this without cumming before he got to…you know?

He shook off the thoughts and focused on the cute boy beneath him, who was observing his every move and no doubt analyzing it. Kuroo knew that Kenma was likely aware of his current thought processes, and it made him blush a little in embarrassment. Come on, he was supposed to be the cool, dominant, hot boyfriend! Not some sort of awkward teenage mess-

Okay. He had to calm down. First of all, did he have any lube? Anything of the sort? Kuroo couldn’t recall buying anything like that, but hand cream should work, right? Giving Kenma a look of confusion, he noticed the blond smile a bit.

“I think I know what you’re looking for…uh, you know you can probably just use spit, right? I mean…I don’t know much about this stuff, but that’s what they do in my dating sims- _I mean my pornos._ ” Kenma stammered, attempting to be helpful.

 

Spit, huh? Kuroo leaned over the other and started to drool a bit, but before he could aim it at the correct _area,_ Kenma shoved him away.

 

“You idiot! Don’t _drool_ on me…here, give me your fingers.” He murmured in exasperation, taking hold of Kuroo’s hand and drawing the fingers up to his mouth. The noiret’s breath hitched when he saw them slide past his lips and felt the other’s short tongue swirl around them. It was a weird feeling.

After a moment, Kenma pulled back, nudging Kuroo’s hand back. “Like that.” He muttered. “Now…I mean, you know what to do, right?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Just…gentle, okay? Never done this before.”

“Okay.”

Kuroo tentatively pressed a finger against the other’s entrance, slowly slipping it inside. Christ, he was fucking tight. It almost hurt his finger. Would this really work? Whatever. He’d _make_ it work.

Praying that he wasn’t hurting his boyfriend, Kuroo urged in another finger, twisting it slightly in hopes of relaxing the walls of muscle that seemed to be trying to shove him out. His dark eyes flicked upwards to check on Kenma, who was currently muffling himself with a pillow, hiding his face completely.

 

When he pressed the third finger in, Kenma actually cried out, his small voice laced with pain and discomfort. It broke Kuroo’s heart ever-so-slightly. Was this gonna be worth it if he hurt Kenma?

 

Feeling weird about the whole thing, he pulled out his fingers, resulting in a sigh of relief from the small teen beneath him. “I’m sorry-“ Kuroo apologized, running his clean hand down the other’s side, tracing the slight curve of his waist. “Look, if it hurts, we don’t have to do this.”

“I’m fine.” Kenma insisted, covering his face with one arm. “Put it in.”

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

“The first time always hurts, Kuroo!”

“But-“

“Please, just…just put it in-“ Kenma begged somewhat breathlessly, his voice an odd combination of arousal and irritation.

“I’ll stop if it hurts.” Kuroo murmured, lifting his boyfriend’s smooth legs and placing the thin calves atop his shoulders, hoping the slightly embarrassing position wouldn’t elicit a complaint. “Just know that I love you, okay?” He said earnestly, looking deep into the other’s golden eyes. It was all very romantic until Kenma chortled.

“Fuck, you’re hotter when you’re quiet.” He half-giggled, half-scoffed, seemingly less nervous than before. “But you know I…” Kenma murmured, trailing off into a string of words that were uttered too quietly to be heard.

Deciding not to press the famously shy boy into repeating what he’d just said, he lined himself up with his entrance and moved inside slowly – it went in a little more smoothly than he’d expected, so thank god for spit! Meanwhile, the blond beneath him squirmed around in discomfort, biting his lip and struggling not to make a sound.

 

It was pretty cute.

 

And the feeling was nearly overwhelming – Kuroo forgot to ask if it was okay to start moving, and he did so abruptly, startling the other.

“Fuck, Kenma—this feels amazing—“ He moaned, somewhat insensitive to Kenma’s current plight.

“Kuroo—you’re seriously hurting me—“ The blonde whispered almost inaudibly. “Please—just—slower—“

The words of both were lost in translation for a few moments, as they both adjusted to the completely new sensation. Thankfully, the pain lessened with each movement, and after a minute or so, Kenma felt more used to the feeling, though he was still clinging to Kuroo for dear life.

“I love you-“ Kuroo panted, already feeling as if he were about to hit his climax.

“I love you too-“

It was surprising to hear something like that from the blonde, and Kuroo didn’t fully realize the weight of the other’s statement, being too preoccupied with how _tight_ he was, how _soft –_ how cute, how _pretty..._

He held onto him as tightly as he possibly could, which might’ve been a bad idea in retrospect, since Kenma bruised like a peach. It felt too good, and Kuroo was totally out of it – it seemed he and Kenma were the only people who existed in that moment.

 

And he knew that he loved him more than anyone else.

 

However, some minutes later, Kenma regretted the absence of a condom. He lay there, cum leaking out of a very intimate part of his body and splattered across his chest. Fuck, he really hoped that Kuroo wouldn’t remember this too vividly.

“Kuroo…next time, you need to wear a _you-know-what…_ ” He sighed, rolling over onto his side tiredly and glancing up at his childhood friend in shame.

“Kuroo…are you taking a picture?”  
  
“Nope – just texting.”

“Bullshit, that was the camera noise just now.”

“Whoops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao kuroo no


End file.
